Titans Bludhaven
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: After the Titans in San Francisco split up to lead the different rosters of Titans International, Cassie now Troia decided to lead a team in Bludhaven. Alone they are heroes, together they are TITANS! EARTH-69
1. Issue 1: Nobody Enjoys Losing

Titans Bludhaven Issue 1: Nobody Enjoys Losing

"Since the days Robin first appeared, many young meta humans have taken on their own superhero identities. There have been many different incarnations of Titans teams throughout time but the goal of the team has always remained the same. To create a family out of strangers. Alone they are heroes, together they are the Teen Titans."

~Bludhaven, Titans Tower~

Bludhaven, not quite as populated with crime as Gotham City, but that doesn't mean it's a place many would chose to live in. Red Robin chose to set up a Titan's base in Bludhaven as a favor to his brother, Nightwing since he could no longer give his city the full attention it so desperately needed. When the Titans in San Francisco broke up to create Titan's International, Cassie volunteered to lead the Titans Bludhaven while Red Robin took care of his own personal matters in Louisiana. Cassie held a casting call in Bludhaven to form a Titan's team, and after many weeding out the many teens who did not have what it truly takes to be a Titan, she ended up with, Bombard, a former Titan and progeny to Big Barda. He's a fierce warrior who was raised on Apokolipse in Grandaddy Goodness' orphanage. Bombards mighty strength, impressive combat skills, and nigh-invulnerability make him an excellent addition to the team. Hotshot was another recruit that was accepted. He's a relatively new and young hero, but his sensational marksmanship and strong sense of justice made Cassie see him as a valuable asset.

This tiny Titan's roster remained that way until a mission forced Cassie to find help from Jack the Jester because of his connections to the villain underworld. Jack the Jester is a meta-human who was being chased by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. He possesses limited super strength and enhanced agility making him and amazing acrobat. Jack as a teen, when heroes started to arise, feel in love with Harley Quinn. As soon as his meta-gene kicked in, Jack ran away from home and dawned a red and black jester's bodysuit like his idol and became Jack the Jester, a young vigilante. The final member was an unexpected addition sent from the Justice League. HG Mercury, the new sidekick to Captain Atom appeared at the tower without the approval of Cassie, causing tension between the two, but after working together they soon earned each others respect. Cassie even went so far as to appoint HG Mercury second in command, since she was often needed elsewhere like she was on this eventful day for the Titans...

HG Mercury was keeping a watchful eye on the city through the Titan's monitors.This wasn't the first time Cassie left him in charge, but HG Mercury still didn't want to make a mistake while he was leading the team. From what he viewed so far, nothing that required the Titan's assistance was happening. Since Cassie's departure, HG Mercury decided to stay on monitor duty around the clock, which didn't bother the other Titan's in the least, accept for Jack the Jester who was eager to find out what HG Mercury was up to.

Jack tip toed his way over to the monitor room, and tried to sneak in by manually opening the door instead of entering the code, but despite his efforts to be stealthy HG Mercury still heard him enter. He looked over his shoulder, so Jack was aware that he'd been spotted.

(HG Mercury) What is it, Jester?

(Jack the Jester) Aw nuts! How did you know it was me?

HG Mercury directed his attention back to the monitors.

(HG Mercury) Your stealthy, but not enough to get past me. Why are you here?

(Jack the Jester) I was just coming to say hi, you haven't left this room in a whole day! Don't you think you should take a break?

(HG Mercury) My Dilustel armor is self sustaining. I do not require sleep. Now, if that was your only concern, then know that I am fine. Now leave me to my work.

(Jack the Jester) Don't be such a stick in the mud.

Jack acrobatically flipped and tumbled his way over to HG Mercury, who still had not looked at him since he entered the room.

(Jack the Jester) You wouldn't be so grumpy if you didn't spend so much time in this joyless, and not to mention, incredibly boring room.

(HG Mercury) I'm not here to have fun, I'm here to do the job I was sent here to do.

Jack let out a soft sigh, then began playfully twirling around HG Mercury who still did not pay attention to him.

(Jack the Jester) Your never this serious when Cassie's here.

(HG Mercury) Because I am not responsible for the team when she's here.

HG Mercury noticed that Jack kept slowly eying him up and down as he spun around him.

(Jack the Jester) So, what's underneath your Duelersteal armor shell thingy. From the looks of the outside, I'd say you must have a rockin body.

He was referring to HG Mercury's silver outer layer. This wasn't Jack's first attempt at flirting with HG Mercury. In fact Jack's quite persistent in letting him know what he wants, but HG Mercury didn't mind very much, that is when it does not interfere with the teams work on the field. He actually found it slightly amusing that Jack was so eager to try and get him in bed, but he was straight and had no real intention of hooking up with his teammate.

(HG Mercury) It's a little more... complex then that.

(Jack the Jester) Really, I'd love to take a peak.

HG Mercury softly chuckled to himself for a moment.

(HG Mercury) Maybe another time.

As if he said those words on cue, the Titans alarm began wildly blaring throughout the tower.

(HG Mercury) Computer. Find the source of the alert.

A few screens appeared in front of the two heroes revealing a young man with short brown hair, desperately trying to defend himself against a rather large meta-human with pyrokinetic abilities, relentlessly torching the city.

(Jack the Jester) Hey that's Holocaust. What's he doing in Bludhaven? His territory's in Dakota.

(HG Mercury) The distress call came from Avalon Heights. Suit up, get the others, and meet me in the hanger. We have a meta-human to stop.

~Avalon Heights, Lance Sanders~

{{Lance}} It's been a month since I left my home in search of Static. After he left Dakota to join the Teen Titans, Holocaust grew more and more violent, sending me constant threats about how he'd destroy everything I cared about unless I joined his Blood Syndicate gang, but that's something I can not do and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my family got hurt because of me. So, I ran away to protect the people I love and hopefully to find Static. He saved me once before when Holocaust kidnapped me shortly after I was caught in the Big Bang. He protected me ever since that day, but then he suddenly disappeared and Dakota fell apart. I saw on a website that he joined the Teen Titans and started my journey to Bludhaven, the closet Titans team to me at the moment.

As my luck would have it, I barely managed to make it to Bludhaven without the metafeds trying to capture me, but before I could reach Titans Tower Holocaust caught up to me, and now here I am desperately running for my life from a psychopathic firebender.

I still don't understand why he puts so much effort into capturing me. There are many meta-humans out there and I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to find one more powerful then me.

Lance took a sharp left down the cluttered alley to temporarily get out of Holocaust sight. He spotted a dumpster and for a second considered hiding inside it, but chose not to trap himself and hid behind the dumpster instead. Holocaust left giant foot prints in the concrete floor stomping his way to the alley he saw Lance run down. He examined the dumpster and figured Lance might have hid in there.

(Holocaust) If your in that dumpster, Lancy you better get ready cause it's about to get hot!

{{Lance}} Whew, good thing I didn't hide in there. I would have been toasted, and I gotta think fast. After that dumpster melts away he's going to see me. I'll just make a run for it while he's distracted with that.

Holocaust laughed before he began to torch the dumpster. It burst into flames as it slowly began to melt down. Lance was forced to back away from the enormous amount of heat that was being produced which soon led to Holocaust spotting him. Lance scrambled to get to his feet, then immediately began dashing down the alley trying to escape his stalker.

(Holocaust) Better run fast!

Soon the alley way became engulfed in flames. A cyclone of fire followed close behind Lance. He could feel the heat lingering on the back of his neck as he desperately tried to outrun the inferno. Lance made it out of the alley and right before the flames scorched him, he quickly dove to safety. The citizens on the street instantly began screaming in a panic, as they pulled out their phones to either record the event or call the metafeds.

{{Lance}} Uh oh, this isn't good. If I use my powers here they'll turn me in for sure, but if I don't try to defend myself Holocaust is going to get me.

Holocaust emerged from the flames he created and immediately directed his attention to Lance with a cocky smiled across his unnaturally pale face.

(Holocaust) Running's not going to get you very far now that I've finally caught up with you, Lance. I really don't understand why you have to be so difficult about joining the Blood Syndicate. You'll be able to have anything you desire with us, and besides were going to get you anyway.

Lance put himself into a defensive stance as he prepared himself to fight.

(Lance) I see that I have no choice, but to fight... I will not yield.

Holocaust's eyes suddenly shifted to a bright fiery red as orbs or flames engulfed both of his fist.

(Holocaust) Let's see about that.

Holocaust shot one high powered fireball at Lance while the other blew up a building some pedestrians where taking cover under. Lance generated an invisible kinetic large triangular shield to deflect the flaming sphere Holocaust shot at him. The crowd scattered in a panic as they tried to escape the collapsing building and Lance knew that if he didn't do something quick, they'd all be crushed.

Lance focused his telekinetic strength on the building to keep it together while the civilians underneath got a chance to escape. It was a little heavy for Lance to keep in place but it wasn't so strenuous that he couldn't handle the pressure. While Lance was distracted with keeping the building intact Holocaust surrounded Lance's perimeter with massive amounts of flames.

After making sure everyone escaped the building, Lance instantly created a kinetic dome around himself to be guarded from the flames. Inside his little safe bubble, it was impossible for Lance to make out anything happening through the flames.

(Holocaust) Cute trick, but that won't be nearly enough to save you.

Holocaust burst though the flames and punched Lance's dome with enough strength to completely shatter it. Lance immediately blacked out and collapsed to the ground from the force of the impact. After finally capturing his victim, the flames around the two diminished.

(Unknown Person) How about this trick!

Three white arrows with red tips where quickly approaching Holocaust. The villain held one hand up and generated a tiny firewall, instantly incinerating the arrows upon impact. A boy was revealed to be the one who shot the arrows, wearing an orange jumpsuit with a red hood that connected into a tiny cape. He was with three other teenage heroes, the one in the middle had metallic shiny skin and an atom symbol on his chest. The boy to his left wore red, gold, and blue dragon scale armor, and carried a long golden spear. The last young man with the group had on a sleeveless, extremely low cut, red and black jester's bodysuit and a black domino mask. He carried a red and black mallet with him, one placed securely in each of his hands.

(Hotshot) Dammit, that would have been a direct hit.

(Jack the Jester) Maybe next time you shouldn't let them know your attacking by calling it out.

(Hotshot) Who are you to talk. You do it almost every time.

(Jack the Jester) Yeah, but it's expected from me, if...

(HG Mercury) Boy's, please try to stay focused. We have a mission to do.

HG Mercury directed his attention to Holocaust who was now holding Lance hostage, with his massive arm around Lance's skinny neck.

(Holocaust) Obviously your some little group of Titan's. Stay out of this! I have no business with you. This boy belongs to me!

When Bombard got a clear view of Lance's face, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Lance bared an impeccable resemblance to a close friend that he had to abandon on Apocalypse when Big Barda set him free.

{{Bombard}} It can't be... Amadues... can it?

(HG Mercury) I'm well aware of who you are Holocaust. The Titans have you on file. That boy doesn't belong to anyone. Now, I'm only gonna ask you once, give us the boy and surrender yourself and this can end on a good note. If you refuse we will be forced to act.

(Holocaust) Hmm... that's a really enticing offer, but I'm gonna have to pass. SHADOW!

Holocaust as well as Lance soon started to become covered in a dark aura.

(HG Mercury) Titan's move!

The four young heroes sprang after the quickly fading Holocaust but before any of the Titan's could stop him, he vanished in the dark energy. Luckily Jack the Jester assumed that no one would make it anyway and tossed a tracking device on the inside of Lances jacket at the last moment.

(Hotshot) So... he got away?

(HG Mercury) For now.

Jack jumped in front of HG Mercury's sight so he could not look past him.

(Jack the Jester) Well he won't be getting very far. I snagged that boys jacket with one of these bad babies as soon as we got here.

Jack pulled out another one of his many track devices he kept in the handle of his mallet. They were half red and half black with Jack's face on the front grinning widely. His blonde hair covered most of his forehead in the picture since he kept his bangs semi long.

(Jack the Jester) We can use the computer at home to track down that big meanie!

(HG Mercury) Quick thinking, Jester... I have to admit I am surprised.

(Jack the Jester) Good, cause I've got a ton more.

(HG Mercury) Okay, team lets get back to the tower, find Holocaust, and save that boy before anything happens to him.

All four Titans quickly agreed, then re-boarded their jet they arrived in, provided by Queen industry's then returned to the tower.

NEXT ISSUE: Find out who the BLOOD SYNDICATE is and what their plans are for Bludhaven, in the next thrilling issue of, Titans Bludhaven

AUTHOR NOTE: First I would like to thank MadrinGenesis for allowing me to use his OC for this titan's team HG Mercury. I'd also like to thank Koopaangel7177 for allowing me to use their OC Hotshot who will be a main member of the Bludhaven team. Thanks and subscribe to know when the next issue come out. Also for more information and pictures as well as much more information, visit my profile for a link to the Earth-69 official website co-created by MadrinGenesis and after don't forget to vote what you thought about it on our poll. Thank you again loyal readers.


	2. Issue 2: Retreat To A Safe Haven

Titans Bludhaven Issue 2: Retreat To A Safe Haven

"Since the days Robin first appeared, many young meta humans have taken on their own superhero identities. There have been many different incarnations of Titans teams throughout time but the goal of the team has always remained the same. To create a family out of strangers. Alone they are heroes, together they are the Teen Titans."

~Blood Syndicate, Headquarters~

Lance was jolted out of a deep slumber by water dripping from a leaky pipe above him. His body felt weak from exhaustion and hunger and he had a thrashing headache he couldn't seem to shake off. When Lance got his thoughts together he looked down to realize he was strapped to a steel chair by a metal pipe welded together at the end. Instantly he tried to use his telekinetic abilities to bend and break the pipe, but he was too weak to free himself. Minutes after his attempt to break free, Holocaust burst through the cell door with the rest of the Blood Syndicate close behind. Lance recognized most of the members. Aquamarine, a water manipulating girl caught in the big bang. She can no longer revert to a normal physical human shape, she can only morph the water into the shape of a person. Aquamarine as well as Brickhouse, a man who appears to be made out of brick giving him vast strength and durability, were original members with Shade.

Lance did not recognize the young girl with pink hair dressed in Gothic black clothing but he definably knew she wasn't apart of the gang while they were in Dakota. Holocaust sinisterly smiled at Lance sending shivers down his spine while the rest of the gang surrounded their prisoner.

{{Lance}} This isn't good. At least when he caught me last time he had the decency to lock me in a hotel room. This looks like something straight out of Hostel.

(Holocaust) Look who's finally awake. I was afraid that I might have overdid it back there.

Lance just gave his stalker a cold glare before directing his gaze to his feet.

(Holocaust) You look upset. Is there anything I can get you to make you feel more comfortable? A soda, perhaps a cigarette. Do you smoke?

Lance had no intention of indulging Holocaust and remained quiet. The only thing he was worried about was thinking up a plan to escape.

(Holocaust) Not talking is not going to help you very much little, Lancy. I'm gonna make you this offer one more time, join us and you can have any kind of life you want. Doesn't that sound appealing to you at all? If you stay quiet I'm gonna have to assume your answers a no.

Lance snapped his head up to stare Holocaust in the eye with a fierce determination.

(Lance) If I have the option of saying no then why did you kidnap me?

(Holocaust) This was just my nice way of asking. In truth you don't really have a choice.

(Lance) We'll see about that.

(Holocaust) Yes, we will... Shade would you mind helping me persuade our new guest?

Shade materialized out of the shadows from the corners with his arms in the shape of blades.

(Shade) I'd be glad too.

~Titans Tower, Bludhaven~

At the tower when the team returned home from their little encounter with Holocaust, HG Mercury quickly got to work on locating Lance from Jack the Jesters tracker. Troia returned home from her personal mission and notified the team that Cyborg brought her up to speed on their current situation. Hotshot was making sure he was fully equipped with his assortment of home made trick arrows while Jack the Jester just lounged around waiting for the signal to take off.

Bombard waited in the hanger next to the Titans jet with a look of despair on his face. He couldn't shake off the thought that the man they encountered earlier who got kidnapped might be his friend Amadeus from Apokolipse. While Bombard was lost deep in thought, Troia appeared in hanger with concern for her fellow Titan.

(Troia) Barde I know something's troubling you. Care to talk about it?

(Bombard) It's a little... complicated.

(Troia) Try me. I'm used to handling complex and as team leader I can't have anyone going out their without the mission being their full focus so whether you want to talk about this or not... you don't really have a choice.

Troia crossed her arms and half smiled at Bombard so he knew that she was serious but not as serious as she was implying. Bombard slightly chuckled before he took a deep breathe and began to explain himself.

(Bombard) On Apokolipse in that orphanage you'd think it would be impossible to make a friend. I met someone their who went by Amadeus. He was a gifted warrior with unique talents that helped him survive with me, but after so long he just... gave up hope. I'm sure you can imagine what kind of strain it can put on someone to have to murder for survival...

Troia did not interrupt the young warrior as he spoke. She just put her hands on her hips and listened intently to his tragic story.

(Bombard) One day when I went to meet him at the spot we typically hung out together he just... didn't show up. I assumed he let himself get slain in battle. A week later is when Big Barda showed up and helped set me free. What hurts to think about most is that if I gave him the drive to survive for just another week... he'd be here with me now. That boy we encountered bared a striking resemblance to Amadeus, it made me hope that some how he may have escaped and survived but in the back of my mind I do know that the chance's of it being him are highly improbable.

Troia put a hand on Bombard's massive shoulder and gave him a reassuring warm smile. It was the first time Bombard opened up to her and she appreciated him letting her in on such a personal level.

(Troia) I'm glad your thinking about this logically, and now that you've talked about what's on your mind don't you feel better?

(Bombard) Yes, I do. I'm just not used to expressing how I feel to anyone other then Barda.

(Troia) Well get used to it cause that's part of being a Titan. We're more then just a team, were a family now... don't ever be afraid to express how you feel.

(Bombard) Thank you, Cassie. Your words never cease to inspire me.

Suddenly HG Mercury could be heard storming into the hanger.

(HG Mercury) I've located the boy.

(Troia) Then let's move!

~Blood Syndicate, Headquarters~

After Shade tortured Lance for a few minutes by slashing up random parts of his body with his shadow blades, he started to lay off. Lance was loosing a lot of blood, so much in fact that his vision was becoming blurry. He'd never been through so much pain but despite that fact, he did not allow himself to succumb to Holocaust and his second rate gang. He'd rather die before working for them.

(Holocaust) How about now? You ready to work for us or is Shade gonna have to convince you more.

(Lance) I'd... rather be slaughtered.

(Holocaust) That can be arranged. Continue Shade.

Lance closed his eyes and braced himself to feel another sharp slash from his tormenters but before Shade could begin, Bombard burst through the wall with a mighty roar. When the dust from Bombard breaking through the wall dispersed, it revealed the rest of the Titan's Bludhaven Troia, HG Mercury, Hotshot, and Jack the Jester standing in a heroic battle formation.

(Holocaust) How the hell did the Titans find our hideout?

It was clear from the tone of Holocaust's voice that he was in a panic.

(Holocaust) Ugh! Never mind, take them down now!

All the members of the Blood Syndicate gang sprang after the young heroes. Troia immediately took charge if the situation.

(Troia) Titans, GO!

Instantly the five young heroes split up and jumped into the action. Bombard charged in Lance's direction to free him but was tackled down by Brickhouse. The adolescent warrior rolled to his feet then drew his spear and pointed it at his enemy.

(Brickhouse) A strong one huh? Show me what cha got big guy!

(Bombard) I'd hate to shatter your confidence but a brick will not be able to with stand my strength.

Bombard and Brickhouse then began fighting in a full out brawl of raw strength. Troia saw Shade trying to creep behind Hotshot for a sneak attack so she generated her crimson red shield with her gauntlets and used the light it emanated to damage the villain. Shade howled in pain as he slowly shifted back into his human form. Troia then saw Bombard struggling to take down Brickhouse and began flying to aid him but before she could reach her ally Troia was engulfed in a pink static like aura. Instantly she fell to the ground no longer able to fly.

(Troia) What the hells going on?

A smooth elegant voice could be heard giggling from behind. Troia spun around to see a petite girl in at least six in platinum heels wearing a blackish blue Gothic tights, pale blue skin and bright pink hair. The same pink energy that struck Troia surged from her hands.

(Jinx) How are you going to fight without your powers, Wonder Girl?

Troia scowled at Jinx then unraveled her luminous red lariat before shifting into her battle pose. Troia motioned with one of her hands for Jinx to make the first move.

(Troia) Let me show you.

Jinx acrobatically flipped her way to Troia and began unleashing a series of quick elegant kicks on the Titans leader. Troia immediately blocked each of kick with her gauntlets then threw out a few swings at Jinx. With her incredible flexibility Jinx narrowly maneuvered around each punch, then sprang up into a flying kick, striking Troia dead in the jaw. She stumbled back both surprised and stunned for a moment.

(Jinx) Didn't think I was that good, did you? Well guess what, I'm even better.

While Troia and Jinx continued their hand to hand battle, HG Mercury was busy pounding on Holocaust who stood no chance against his boundless strength. While he was distracted taking out the Blood Syndicates leader HG Mercury failed to notice a young frail boy with short jet black hair and giant bags under his eyes, put his hand on the back of HG Mercury's neck stopping him in his tracks. The boy working for the Syndicate appeared to be sick.

(Holocaust) Nice work Halt. Keep the tin man cozy here while I go help the others.

Holocaust then proceeded to help out his ally Aquamarine who was getting ambushed by Hotshot and Jack the Jester.

(Aquamarine) Hold still you annoying little brats! There are worst things then drowning.

Hotshot bounced off a nearby wall with a special arrow aimed at Aquamarine.

(Hotshot) Is that supposed to make us feel better?

While he soared through the air the young archer shot an electrified arrow head straight into Aquamarine. After a few moments lightning surged throughout her body causing her to shriek in agony. Aquamarine forced the arrow out of her body by changing her water pressure then gave Hotshot a vicious glare.

(Aquamarine) Your gonna pay for that!

(Hotshot) Hey... how did you...

Before Hotshot could finish his question Aquamarine was already sending multiple blast of high powered water at him. The young archer immediately took evasive action wildly leaping around the dim cellar so Aquamarine could not get a clear shot only further frustrating her.

{{Hotshot}} I can't keep this up for long. Where the hell did Jester disappear to?

(Jack the Jester) Umm Hotshot, I could use a little help over here!

Hotshot looked in the direction he heard his companion speak from only to find that Jack the Jester had been cornered in a ring of fire by Holocaust. As he examined the rest of the battle he noticed that all the other Titans had their hands full as well. Jack the Jester was cowering in fear as Holocaust forced him to dance around the flames.

{{Hotshot}} Isn't this just fantastic... I leave Jester alone for less then a minute and he gets trapped!

While Hotshot was lost in thought Aquamarine attacked him with a immense amount of water. Luckily he saw the attack and jumped out of the way but the force from the blast colliding into the wall behind him, sent the young hero flying toward some jagged scrap metal sticking out from the ground.

{{Hotshot}} Oh crap!

Hotshot tucked himself into a ball and braced himself for impact, then suddenly he stopped in midair, floating only inches away from the spikes that could have possibly killed him.

(Hotshot) … Wow, how did this...

Hotshot's attention was directed to Lance who was intently staring at him. He seemed to be stressing himself out and that's when Hotshot realized that Lance must have been the one that helped him.

(Hotshot) Thanks friend, but aren't we supposed to be rescuing you.

(Lance) I think you'll still get that chance.

While Troia was engaged in battle with Jinx she called out to Hotshot.

(Troia) Hotshot! Get that boy away from Mercury!

(Hotshot) No problem miss boss lady!

Hotshot drew one of his grenade trick arrows and shot in right between Halt and HG Mercury before it detonated instantly separating the two.

{{Hotshot}} Score!

While Hotshot was busy congratulating himself Aquamarine swooped in to attack him once again. HG Mercury now free from Halts power charged his fist with purple quantum energy and sent a blast of immense power at the female gang member. Instantly she was knocked out and fizzled into a large puddle. HG Mercury then directed his attention to Jack the Jesters crys of terror. When he saw Holocaust torturing his teammate HG Mercury flew behind the Blood Syndicates leader and snatched him up by his neck. Before Holocaust could choke out anything HG Mercury tossed his massive body through the wall behind like a rag doll. After seeing that Holocaust would not be getting to his feet anytime soon HG Mercury extended his hand out to Jack the Jester.

(HG Mercury) Are you alright, Jester?

Jack the Jester eagerly took his friends hand and jumped to his feet with a gigantic grin across his face.

(Jack the Jester) I'm perfect thanks to youuu. I had no idea you were so strong, I bet you'd beat Hercules in an arm wrestling match. We should set that up!

HG Mercury chuckled at his friends enthusiasm.

(HG Mercury) Please try to concentrate my friend, we still have a job to do.

(Jack the Jester) From the looks of it, I'd say we've just wrapped things up.

Jack the Jester was referring to Bombard who at that moment laid out Brickhouse with a mighty punch to the jaw. Troia was already done with her battle with Jinx and she slowly felt her powers return to her. Bombard dashed up to Lance who he still had hope might be his friend Amadeus. The powerful warrior effortlessly ripped apart the metal bar that kept Lance restrained then closely examined his face to see if it was Amadeus. Lance held his breathe and slightly backed up from discomfort being so close to Bombard and after a few moments the young warrior looked down in disappointment realizing it was not his friend.

(Bombard) My apologies, I just thought you might be someone I knew.

Bombard swooped up the critically injured Lance from the metal chair he was strapped to.

(Lance) Um... thank you.

(Bombard) It's not a problem.

(Troia) What's your name?

(Lance) Lance Sanders.

Suddenly Holocaust could be heard roaring through the hole in the wall he was thrown through.

(Holocaust) THAT BOY IS MINE! I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME...

Holocaust's rant was cut short by a puddy arrow colliding into his mouth and knocking him right back to the ground.

(Hotshot) I think we've all had enough of your mouth for today.

Jack the Jester burst out in laughter.

(Troia) C'mon everyone. Let's get Lance back to the tower so he can get some medical attention.

The group of Titan's all agreed in unison before boarding their jet and returning home.

~Titans Tower, Bludhaven~

Later that night at the tower Jack the Jester, patched up Lance within a couple hours. When Lance questioned him about how Jack the Jester acquired his nursing skills he told Lance that before he became a hero he wanted to be a nurse.

After Lance explained his situation to Cassie she gladly offered Lance a room at the tower for as long as he liked so he could straighten his life out. She also asked Cyborg to do her a favor and locate Static to inform him that his friend would be staying with the Titan's Bludhaven.

That night when Lance was trying to drift to sleep he felt as if he needed to apologize to Bombard for giving him false hope even though it wasn't in any way his fault. Lance crept to his room when the Titan's all went to sleep and lightly tapped on the door then waited for some type of response. After a brief moment of silence, Bombards door quietly slid open. He was in his underwear revealing his incredibly toned and fit body with a surprised look on his face. Lance quickly averted his eyes as to not ogle Bombard.

(Bombard) Lance... is something wrong?

(Lance) Oh uh no not at all. I just wanted to apologize to you...

(Bombard) You have done nothing to wrong me, why would you assume that?

(Lance) Earlier you thought I was someone you missed dearly. You fought so hard to get to me only to be disappointed that it wasn't the person you hoped for. That's why I'm apologizing...

Bombard stared at Lance with a look of compassion. Lance's sweet and loving nature only reminded him more the friend he left behind on Apokolipse. Bombard stepped slightly to the side to motion Lance to enter his bedroom. Lance gave him a look of shock surprised by the gesture. Bombard just smiled warmly at Lance before speaking.

(Bombard) Would you like to come in? I know it's late but I'd like to enjoy your company further.

Lance smiled at the young warrior then without hesitation he entered Bombards room.

AUTHOR NOTES: If you'd like to know more about Bombard and his relationship with Amadeus with my profile and go to the story 'Earth-69 Spotlights' and click Bombards issue for his origin.

NEXT ISSUE: A new teenage meta-human with powerful and not to mention uncontrollable weather manipulation powers ends up terrorizing Bludhaven...


End file.
